this_is_americafandomcom-20200213-history
Major Players/Characters
Dr. Reeves – Apart of team to come up with the God Particle, Tall slender white male with glasses, passionate about his work with his supervisor Dr. Lyon. Graduated Johns Hopkins University and is unapologetic when it comes to the damaged he may have caused. Dr. Perez - Apart of team to come up with the God Particle, Short Latino male with wavy hair, Immigrated from Guatemala and worked hard to be a Doctor in America, Worked with Dr. Lyon at his previous hospital and was the longest known doctor working on the God Particle. Dr. Jackson - Apart of team to come up with the God Particle, Young, intelligent and hardworking African American woman, Previously involved with cancer research and her initial research with cancer patients was used to come up with the first trial of the God Particle. Very friendly, understanding and approachable personality. Christopher Rice (Drax) – Member of dirty dozen. Lost everything in a house fire. Since the God Particle fire insurance was soon nullified because insurance companies couldn’t cover all the current chaos in the country. Soon he became homeless until he found his home with the Dirty Dozen Justin Carrington (Carrie) – Member of Dirty Dozen. Was a decorated military officer until the start of the Trump Regime where he requested to leave his post and was charged with a dishonorable discharge after previously winning the Purple Heart for courage in fighting enemies of the state. Demolition Expert. Richard Dawson (Ricky D) – Founder of the Dirty Dozen. A family man who was murdered by the government in order to prove a point to its citizens. He only fought and committed those crimes so his family can live a better life and can have enough money to maybe get way from the chaos. Dedicated to his family he sent them to a secret location before he was murdered to protect them from a vengeful Government looking for all enemies of the state including family members. Vincent Rice – Son of Drax. Young, handsome and current love interest of Eliza. When the APC came looking for Eliza he warned her in time for her to escape. They soon find out who he is and execute him in a back alley. Carter Carrington – Son of Carrie. Heavy-Set, young, and smart guy with a crush on Eliza. He loves her strong will and determination to lead others out of this constant oppression. Mrs. Dawson – Mother of Eliza Michelle, Never really understood why her husband founded the Dirty Dozen group as her ideology has always been about peace and understanding. She is a believer in non-violent protests and supports her daughter in her quest for change. Her quick-wit and jokes make her an instant fan favorite. Prime Minister Ferdinand – Prime minister of Canada. Tall, bulky man in a suit who wields his power with every step he takes. HE prefers the diplomatic approach rather than a war with the United States but it prepared to do whatever it takes to stop this evil from spreading any further. Ben (Good guy turned bad, the traitor) - Young, Handsome man who enters the group wanting to be recruited by Eliza. He gets close to her and they develop a romantic relationship. Eliza falls for Ben and they go on to rule the Saviors in the fight against tyranny. But it is then revealed that Ben is a double agent truly working for the APC. Hakeem – One of the saviors. Sits Eliza down and convinces her to stop the killing and take a new diplomatic approach to resolving this issue. Agent Stryker – Tall, athletic, African American male who is assigned to be on the death sqauds that looks for “criminals”. He wrestles with his duty and slowly starts to realize that what he is doing is wrong and goes against all of his morals.